Spring Time Heat
by kanpai7440
Summary: Fang's in heat. Max's at the store and the others are all gone. What's a guys to do?
1. Chapter 1

OMG!!! This is my first story, so please be nice

Duh, I do not own Maximum ride

Summary: One Spring Day, Fang goes into heat, Max's at the store, and everybody's gone, what's a guy to do?

Warnings: Okay, all children 12 and younger leave!!! Not for your eyes. Rated M

Chapter 1

Fang's POV

I sunk into my bed with a contented sigh. Everybody was gone. EVERYBODY'S GONE!!! I let a grin slide across my face; this was the best day of my life. I stretched, my feet going off the bed. I felt my lean, hard muscles stretching; my whole body was really tense. I cracked my neck, and felt the warm feeling slide across my legs, my legs? MY LEGS!!! Something warm was spreading across my legs! I peaked down into my boxers, and felt a warm heat spread across my face.

I was getting a boner.

I stood there for a while, not knowing what to do. I mean, I had gotten hard plenty of times.

But this was different.

The warm feeling was spreading all along my thighs; it was all the way down to my feet. (The heat, not his thighs) I could feel it covering my chest, spreading everywhere. It enveloped my back and then continued to my head. Going into my scalp and across my face.

Soon, I was hot and tingly all over.

I leaned back onto my bed, and lay back down.

I could feel myself throbbing; the whole room pulsed before me. And…

I didn't have a clue what to do.

My hand was lying on my chest. It itched.

I slid it across my abs, past my bellybutton, and to the top of my shorts.

I tentivaly slid my boxers off my hips, looking at my penis.

It was longer. And it was throbbing. I touched the tip of it.

It felt good. I drew in a slow, shaky breath, and blew it out of my nose.

Still on my back, I felt to where my balls were, and started massaging myself.

A tiny moan escaped my lips, it felt sooo good. I pressed harder and more meaningfully.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming with delight.

Next was my penis.

I made my hands into an o shape and put it around the base of my penis. I slid upward. Really slowly. I went down a little faster, I did that a couple of times until I was jacking off.

White stuff was shouting out, I squeezed my penis, more white stuff.

I was about at my climax when…….


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx u guys for reviewing!!! Love ya!!!

Chapter 2!!!!!

Two quick raps on the door and Max walked in.

I was still on my back, my body pushed up so I looked like I was doing the crabs walk backward.

I froze.

Max froze.

We both froze (well duh.)

My body was covered from my thighs to my knees in white stuff.

I saw Max scanning my body, her face was on fire.

"I-, umm" I started.

Max turned around and slammed the door shut.

Okay, my options:

explain to max what I was doing

ignore it and act like it never happened

For some reason, I knew I had to go with option 1


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx all u guys for reviewing, was awesome, I know my chappies haven't been all that long, so this one is going to be longer

Chapter 3

Max's POV

I had been shopping for over two hours; you wouldn't believe how much we eat.

Iggy and the rest of the flock had been cruising the mall, while I was stuck at the food store buying groceries.

I mentally sighed.

I pushed my cart up to the cash register and started putting all our food on the moving belt. The lady at the cash register gave me the "Evil Eye". Y'know the one where they squint at you and look you up and down.

Yeah, that one.

She didn't say anything, but I knew she wanted to. She ran up all the items, which in all were 173.

"That'll be 249 dollars please," she said in a droning voice. "Will you be paying in cash or credit card?"

I handed her our one debit card. She looked at it suspiciously.

"If you buy things worth 250 dollars you get a 20 discount," she said.

I snatched something off of one of the counters that looked like a buck and dropped it on the table. She scanned it and stuffed it in the bag. I put all the food in the grocery cart and went to the car.

Yeah, I know that we were too young to drive. But that doesn't stop us.

I loaded all the stuff in the trunk, and took the thing that I had bought on the spur of the moment thing. I stuffed it in my pocket and promised I would look at it later.

At the Ride Residence 

Ack! There were way too many things to carry all by myself!

Fang was inside; I would just go and ask him. I walked up the front porch and unlocked the door with my key. I ran up the stairs into the hallway to Fang's room.

Two quick raps on the door and I pushed it open. What could Fang be doing?

OH. MY. GOD.

Fang was lying on his back on his bed, pushed up off of it so he looked like he was doing the crab walk. His pants were all the way down to his knees.

And both his hands were THERE.

In that secret, forbidden place.

Fang noticed my presence, and he froze.

I froze.

We all froze (well duh)

I scanned the lower part of his body, white stuff was everywhere.

It was on his legs, on the bed, some even dripped on the floor. I could feel a hot blush cover my face. I wanted to say something, but my mouth was dry.

He looked like a little kid that had been caught doing something wrong.

My eyes locked on his penis and I swallowed.

My body suddenly jerked to movement, I turned around and slammed the door. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Fang's POV

I stayed in that position for a minute. Then my head started to hurt. (his actual head, not the penis)

I slowly got up, and my foot stepped in something warm. I looked down.

Ewwwwwww, even though it was mine, it was still nasty.

I grabbed a towel off the back of my chair, and wiped it all up.

There was a lot.

I shivered even though it wasn't cold.

I mopped it all up and threw it in the laundry basket.

I slowly pulled up my pants, my boner was gone.

Why am I doing everything so slowly? Oh yeah, trying to delay talking to max.

I slowly shuffled to the door, taking baby steps, but yet even _that_ seemed too fast.

I slowly turned the doorknob. Taking 30 seconds to do so.

And then I slowly walked to the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

There was silence.

"Can I come in?" I said quietly. But I was sure max heard me.

"Yeah," she said.

I slowly opened the door, Max was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking down at the floor.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

I sat down next to her, several minutes of silence ensued.

"Max, about what you saw…." I started.

I really didn't know what to say.

"Max, sometimes when a guy is alone…" I started again.

She looked at me, and I looked back.

"Fang, I'm really really really sorry for coming in on a bad time. Please forgive me. And I know sometimes you get 'sexual desires', it's normal for a boy your age," she said.

"And don't feel bad because I caught you having a little 'Fang time'", she said.

She patted my leg and stood up.

My mouth was open from shock.

What just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Max's POV

I patted Fang's leg and stood up. That should take care of it.

I opened the door and went to my room.

I was felling very satisfied.

**You really shouldn't be Max,** the voice said.

I mentally sighed. Why now?

_What do you want? _ I asked.

I'm going to give you a brief update on what's about to happen tonight 

_What's going to happen?_

Oh, nothing you should be too worried about 

_So what's happening?_

**Unfortunately, you're going into heat.**

_Whaaaaaaat? What's that?_

**You'll be having some odd 'desires'.**

_Wait wait wait! You mean what Fang was just doing?_

Actually, it's called 'Heat' 

_What's heat?_

**Its when you'll be undesirably attracted to Fang.**

_Wha?_

**You'll want to have sex with him. Tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys!!! Thanx for reviewing! I don't use 'code names' for private parts because once when I was 10 my mom said that if I ever want to talk to her about reproductive organs, I have to call them by their real names. I had a really hard time, so she coached me she told me to say penis like 5 times, and on the 6th time I was screaming the word penis, the neighbores were kinda scared

Chapter 6!!!

"WHAT?" I shouted.

But the voice was already gone.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe!!

I was hyperventilating.

I slowly took a ragged breath, and then slowly blew out.

This so wasn't true, it wasn't!

I mean, who had ever gone through heat?

I reassured myself, stupid voice.

"Dinner!" Iggy yelled from downstairs.

One little word and the house was literally shaking. All of us were racing down the steps to dinner. I shrugged off my jacket and ran down the steps. The smell of spaghetti wafting up towards me.

I skipped the last two steps and expected to land on floor. But instead I collided with a tall, dark figure.

Fang

Fang's POV 

Max's body hit mine and I drew in a quick breath.

The hot, tingling sensation still hadn't gone away, and Max was just making it worse.

I groaned, I really wanted her. In a physical way.

Her hands came up to my chest, trying to push me away. But that just made me want her more. My arms circled around her waist, gripping her tighter.

My head rested on her head, and I just sniffed.

She didn't wear any perfume, but she still smelled wonderful.

My hands traveled down to her waist to her butt, and I squeezed.

"WOAH! WOAH! MAJOR INVASION FANG!" Max shouted.

Her hands were in front of her, and her cheeks were on fire (not literally).

"Max, I really want you right now," I pleaded.

She paused for a second, "HELLS NO!"

"Fannnnng. Maaaaaaax, time for dinner," Iggy called.

"Coming," I answered.

I turned back to Max.

"How about we ditch dinner, go up to my room, and do it?" I purred.

"Again, HELLS NO!" Max whispered/yelled.

I scratched the back of my head; there was nothing really else to say.

I walked into the kitchen and picked up my of plate spaghetti, and walked up to my room, brooding.

What was wrong with Max? I mean, who would _not_ want to do it with me. I was like a sex god. I was hot right? Wasn't I?

The burning was getting worse, it was starting to itch. It felt like hot pins were being stuck in me.

I bit on my thumb, though it didn't help much.

Red was dripping off my fingers, my thumb was bleeding!

I got up and went in search for a band-aid.

Now where did Max keep those things, oh yeah, the bathroom drawer.

I went into the bathroom and tried to open the drawer, but it was jammed.

I tried to juggle the knob but it was still stuck.

I took out the drawer underneath the top drawer. An old book was jamming the door.

I sighed in frustration, yanking the book out.

It was leather-bound and the letters were cracked, but I could still make out the words:

**User's Guide To Taking Care of Human-Avian Hybrids.**

What the hell? They made books about us?

I opened it and on page three were the table of contents.

Pg. 5…………………………………When they're babies 

**Pg.10………………………………...Toddlers**

**Pg.17…………………………………Children**

**Pg.25…………………………………Teenagers**

**-Sexual Desires**

Wait, hold up! That was what I was having.

I flipped through to pages to page 25, it read.

In spring, the Human-Avians often go through a thing called HEAT. For both of the genders it lasts exactly two days. But here's the catch. The male avian goes through heat on the first day, then the male and female are in heat for the second day, then the female is only in heat for the third day.

At that point I stopped reading. Max was gonna go through heat?

In my mind, I did a victory dance. I could feel my hormones taking in this new information. They were all on edge screaming in my ears.

_MAX IS GOING TO BE YOURS, JUST WAIT!__ MAX IS GOING TO BE YOURS, JUST WAIT!__ MAX IS GOING TO BE YOURS, JUST WAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!_

I waited in my room that whole afternoon. I was curled in a ball, eyes shut tight.

My hands were shoved down my pants, feeling myself. Trying to please the heat.

Hormones yelling, shouting, screaming. Anything to get attention.

_Max is going to be yours, just waaaa__aaaaa__aaaaaaa__aaaaaaaaaaitttttt!!!!!!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Aright then Thanx all u guys for reviewing!!! Was awesome! Love ya and I don't know where that book came from either; it felt out of thin air

Chapter 7!!!!!

Max's POV

Fang was SERIOUSLY starting to freak me out.

First he touches my ass, and then he proclaims he wants to do it with me.

What a freak.

I twirled a lump of hot spaghetti around my fork and bit into it. It was so good! It instantly made me forget about what Fang had done.

**Later that Night:**

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was getting ready for bed when I noticed the air around me was getting hotter. I whirled around and slammed right into Fang.

He was grinning down at me stupidly.

"WHAT?" I said.

"You're going to be mine, just wait," Fang murmured under his breath.

But I could hear what he said.

"FANG! SHUT UP! _NOBODY_ IS GOING TO BE YOURS!" I said.

But he just grinned all the wider. I shoved past him to my bedroom.

I opened the door with my foot and plopped down onto my bed. It had been a rough day, the next thing I knew, I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**12:01 AM**

I awoke with a start, banging my head on the beside table.

Why had I woken at this time?

Fang, a tiny voice said. 

I had to get Fang.

----------------------------

I didn't know how, or why it even happened. But the next thing I knew I had pushed off my bed and was in the hallway, going to Fang's room.

I didn't even knock, I just shoved open the door. And there was Fang.

He was sitting up in his bed. No shirt on, just thin boxers.

He looked at me expectantly and I nodded. Our minds were thinking as one, each with the same intentions.

Fang's POV 

Max was right in front of me. She was wearing a white wife-beater. **(Why do they call it that?)**

And green knee length pants with white stripes.

Her breathing was ragged, even though she had only walked a few steps. I could see the way her chest rose and fell. Her perfectly tanned body from flying close to the sun.

My hormones were bent on full throttle. SHE. IS. YOURS!!!!!

That thought made me giddy, and I let a huge grin slide across my face. I saw Max start to tremble, which was good. She wanted _it _badly. I saw her gulp as her gaze went from my chest to my lower region. Her shaking grew worse.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I stood to my full height and walked over to her, grabbing her by the wrists and pushing her to my bed.

Dun dun dun, cliffie!!!!!!!!! Sry guys, I have to go to the library, but I'll get chapter 8 up as soon as I get back,


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I really like that u guys are reviewing!!! I really love it. I'm getting so much mail in my email

Chapter 8!!!

Max's POV

Fang shoved off the bed and stood in front of me. His eyes were scanning every part of me, and I don't mean just looking. He was plain out calculating how fast he could get to each part of me. **(Okay that doesn't make sense.)**

My breathing quickened and I felt Fang getting more excited. I could feel his eyes _everywhere._

Now he was standing right in front me, he was looking me straight in the eyes. I gulped and he watched it travel down my mouth all the way down to my chest.

"Max," he whispered.

His hands touched my hands, he was gripping my wrists.

Swiftly he led me to his bed, shoving me onto the bed.

I fell on my back, feeling the warm comforter.

He straddled me on the bed, and my muscles tensed up. His huge grin faltered a little. But I loosened up.

"Max do you _really _want me?" he asked.

All I could do was nod, I wanted him so bad. My body shaking with the effort to not straddle him.

He came down to my face and kissed me fast and hard. His lips tasted so good. He moved from my lips to my neck. I could feel his tongue tracing the veins on my neck. I moaned with pleasure. His hands were under my shirt in no time. He had trouble unfastening my bra. So he ripped it off.

_Damn, and that was my favorite bra._

His hands were cupped around my breasts, massaging them. He pulled my wife-beater off and I felt his mouth at my neck disappear. Momentarily, something wet and warm was placed on my right breast. I gasped with surprise, making him darkly chuckle.

The wet sensation stopped and his mouth was back at mines. His hands were at my ass again, but this time I wanted him there. I took my hands from his neck and pulled off his boxers, they were now at his knees. My hands came back up to his penis and I caressed it. Feeling it harden at my touch. I could feel his heart beating faster, I loved it.

"Fang, let's not play around anymore, I want you in me, _now,_" I said.

I could feel him tense up, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Not sure, positive," I assured.

He loosened up and he pulled my pants down. Now we were both naked.

He gave me a shaky smile and pulled my lower region towards his.

He paused and I nodded.

I widened my hole with my pointer and middle finger.

I saw him gulp, and then he thrust into me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!!!

Max's POV

Okay, I admit it, I screamed like the devil himself were on my heels.

Fang froze, and then he quickly pulled out of me.

"Put it back in," I wheezed.

"Max, it hurts, you don't have to do it," he said.

"Fang, I have killed god knows how many erasers, saved the world, and have had a chip taken out of my arm, you think I can't handle one bird boys cock?" I smirked.

He looked at me, and I could tell he still wanted me.

"Okay, but I'm going slow this time," he said.

He stuck his penis back in and I had to bite back a yell.

But after a few minutes it ebbed away. He slowly slid it out, then slowly put it back in.

He was watching my expression sharply, seeing if this caused me any pain.

Each time, he did it faster and faster, until we were going full out.

"Fang! Fang! Fang!" I was yelling with ecstasy. He was lovin' it.

Finally we stopped. Fang was panting like a dog. His body was shaking like mad. He was slick with sweat. He gave me a shaky smile and pulled out. He plopped down beside me on the bed.

"Hey Max, what if we regret this tomorrow, and you kick me out of bed?" he asked.

"Baby, the only reason I would kick you out of bed, would be to fuck you on the floor," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!!!

Fang's POV

Groggily, I woke up. It had been a long night.

I grinned thinking of all the fun we had had.

The tingling had gone away, and I didn't itch anymore.

Max was sleeping peacefully in my arms. She was breathing lightly, making a hair in front of her face go up and down.

She looked so peaceful.

I gently took the piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Max stirred slightly, her eyes opened halfway.

Max's eyes snapped open, she looked at me in surprise.

"Fang! Get away from me you freak!" she whispered/yelled.

She pushed me off the bed, and my back hit the floor. _Hard._

She looked over the edge of the bed, furious.

She freakin' _jumped_ on my stomach. Her fist raised in a punch.

Her hair was in her face, and she was breathing hard.

I put my hands up to protect my face and squeezed my eyes shut.

_I knew it; I knew this was going to happen._

I felt a warm tongue on my ear, and then a pair of teeth gently tugged my earlobe.

"Dammit Fang, I wanna screw you so hard," Max said breathlessly.

I opened my eyes; Max was smiling down at me.

_Well technically Max had told me._

"I wanna be on top this time," Max whimpered.

I smiled, "Sure,"

Max kissed me on the lips, putting her tongue in my mouth, twirling it around.

She laid my flat on my back. Then her lips moved down to my exposed chest, then down to the band of my pants. I was blushing darker and darker the farther south she went.

"Daddy, can I enter, please?" Max asked.

_Daddy? I like it._

"Sure," I said.

In one swift motion, my pants were at my ankles.

Okay, I was embarrassed. My penis was at her mercy.

"My My My, You are one big boy Fang," Max laughed.

I blushed an even darker shade of red. She was teasing me wasn't she?

I felt Max's mouth encircle the tip of my penis, stroking it with her tongue. Then she put the whole thing in her mouth. I gasped, and she chuckled, even though I was in her mouth.

Instantly I got hard, "About time," I heard Max mutter.

She took my penis out until I it was almost out, then she shoved it back in her mouth.

She did it over and over. And I could feel myself getting harder each time.

I wanted to ejaculate, but I didn't want to.

I wasn't sure Max would like that.

She twirled me around inside her mouth.

That was when I hit my climax. I couldn't stop it. Even if I tried. It just came shooting out.

It was overflowing in her mouth, she couldn't catch it all in her mouth.

"Oh gosh Max! I really didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!," I exclaimed.

I tried to edge away, but her body was on my legs.

"Stay," she commanded.

I was still ejaculating, and it was so embarrassing.

When it felt like I was done, I tried to edge away again.

"I said _STAY," _Max said again.

I whimpered under her intense gaze, but then she smiled again.

And I smiled too.

She put her mouth around my balls. Gently massaging them with her teeth.

Finally she was done, and she grinned at me mischievously.

With her pointer and middle finger, she opened up her slit. She was already wet.

She positioned herself right above my penis, then I remembered something.

Both my hands went under her thighs, halting her from centimeters above my penis.

She glared at me furiously. "Fang! What are you doing?" she whined.

"Max, baby, I just remembered something," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You made me wait _all _that time yesterday, do you know how horny I was?" I said.

She silently nodded, "I had to jack off for a whole day," I continued.

"I _tried_ to get you Max, but would you? No, now, when I'm _so_ hungry, I have to please _you_, do you know how selfish that is, do you Max?" I said.

She was biting her lip, suppressing the urge to scream.

I got up, and my penis started to droop.

"How 'bout we continue this after breakfast," I grinned.

I pulled up my shorts and threw my shirt on, all the while, Max looking at me with a shocked expression.

I swiftly kissed her on the lips, and walked out the door.

Max's POV

_**SON. OF. A. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHH!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ack! Thanx all u guys for reviwing, has made me all warm and tingly inside

Warning! This chapter has a lot of funny sayings in it, but I did not make it up 

**Chapter 11!!!!!!**

Fang's POV

I tromped down the stairs, damn was I hungry.

I still had that huge grin plastered on my face, after what I had done to Max.

Okay, some of you may feel that I was being mean, but I was just having a little fun with her.

: No harm done, right?

On the third steps I smelled something delicious, apparently Iggy was making pancakes.

I walked into the kitchen where the whole flock was seated, their whole faces covered in syrup.

I ignored them and grabbed a plateful of pancakes and sitting beside the Gasman.

He grinned up at me while I was pouring the syrup on my pancakes.

"_Someone_ is thinking about sex," the Gasman said.

"Gazzy!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Okay _fine_, it was me," the Gasman said.

A piece of bacon was hanging halfway out of my mouth, and I quickly slurped it back in my mouth.

_What the hell?_ I thought.

I shrugged and noticed that too people were missing.

"Where's Nudge and Angel?" I asked.

"There in the living room singing something stupid," Iggy answered.

At that moment the two girls walked in.

"Fang," Angel whined.

"What?" I said.

"We were just watching Life is Wild and they said that if you have sex before you're seventeen you go blind," she whined.

Okay, that time I really choked, I full out gagged for five minutes.

Nudge thought it was a good idea to start whackin' me on the back, with a steel _BASEBALL BAT._

"NUDGE!" I said.

"What?" she answered.

"STOP!"I yelled.

She pouted, ran back into the living room and started screaming

"OH YEAH! I PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR! PLAY LIKE AN ALL-STAR! LIVE LIKE A MOVIESTAR! AND FUCK LIKE A _PORNSTAR!_"

_Something is seriously wrong with that girl, _Ithought.

Iggy was quietly trying to answer Angel's questions. "Sex is not the answer Angel sweetie, okay?" Iggy soothed her.

But Gazzy overheard.

"Well duh, anybody could've told you that Angel!" Gazzy said when Iggy left.

"Sex is the _question, _and _yes_ is the answer," Gazzy proclaimed.

"Gazzy, what are you teaching her?" I yelled.

Gazzy flinched, "Nothin'" he said.

I patted Angel, "Angel, don't _ever _have sex until you're seventeen, or you will go blind," I assured her.

"Oh, is that how Iggy lost his eyesight?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

Fang's POV

I finished my pancakes and walked up the stairs, I was going to see how Max was doing.

Slyly I opened the door and saw a lump on the bed, Max's back was to me, staring at the wall.

"Max?" I said cautiously.

She didn't move I took a few forward, she was making me nervous.

"Max sweetie, you up?" I asked again.

Still no response, I walked to the edge of the bed, where Max was lying down.

Her face was smooth and expressionless, she was sleeping like a baby.

I chuckled under my breath.

Her eyes snapped open in a millisecond, her blue eyes blazing.

I tried to back away put my back hit hard wall.

Max had that leer on her face.

I tried a dash around the bed but Max's fist was blocking it.

She grinned slyly at me.

"Fang's little toy hurts, and she wants to play," Max whispered.

"Where does it hurt?" I rasped.

A finger lightly touched her lips, then her panties.

She was soaking; her pink panties were wet, so it looked like a dark red circle had spread.

That was all she wanted? This was going to be easy.

I spun her around so she was facing the bed, one hand looped around her front, shiving it in between her legs.

She turned her face towards mine, so her head was bent back, trying to kiss me.

I put my lips on her neck, kissing her tender area gently, then harder.

My other hand was busy in her underwear, with my middle and ring finger, I put my fingers into her.

I heard her moan.

"I- I feel so _violated, _do it harder," she moaned.

I included my pointer finger also.

"Fang, stop with the fingers, I want you in me," Max said.

"Why Max, I _am _in you," I grinned.

"You know what I mean," she growled.

I snickered, "Know, I don't know what you mean."

She turned around, fully naked.

My mouth went dry, and I swallowed.

Both of her hands were covering her vagina, arms under her breasts, pushing them up.

I laid down on the bed, slipping off my pants in the process.

I was already hard, seeing Max like that.

She got on the bed, straddling me.

She opened up her slit, and she looked at me doubtfully.

I nodded, and she smiled.

She dropped into me.

I expected her to scream, but she held on.

She was biting her lip, a nervous smile on her face.

With both of her hands on my chest, she pushed her body up, then back down. She did it over and over , and her c-cup breasts jiggled up and down. My arms went up and held them for her, she gave me an appreciative smile.

Max's POV

I smiled at him, and he grinned back. I could feel him start to throb inside of me, I drew in my breath and stopped.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

I rubbed the area right above my vagina, where I could feel him.

It felt weird, he was pulsating, like his heart had dropped down to his penis.

It made me feel glad that I had made him that horny.

I started up again, faster and faster.

"Fang! I'm going to cum!" I yelled.

I had reached my climax, clear liquid was squirting out, and it was from me.

I froze, I felt so embarrassed.

Shyly I looked at Fang

"I just made you so damn horny," he murmured.

I laughed, he was right.

He got up, still inside me. He cupped his hands under my ass.

My arms were around his neck, my legs around his waist, my back pushed up against the wall.

My tongue played with his ears, making him shiver.

I bit down on his ear, _hard_.

He gasped and his knees buckled.

"C'mon cowboy, I'm your sex toy I wanna play," I said huskily.

"M-Max," he whimpered.

"Fang, all this time you've been going easy on me, holding back, I'm a big girl Y'know, I can take it," I whispered in his ear.

His shocked face looked at me, amazement on his face.

"Max, I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"You won't," I grinned.

"Act like the man you are and _do me,_" I said.

I don't know if he snapped or what, a flicker of so may emotions flicked across his.

He flipped me on the bed, body pressed against mine.

He started throbbing inside of me like mad.

He slid out of me, and slammed back into me.

His hands were behind my knees, holding my legs up.

Each and every time he slammed into me harder than before, hitting my G-spot.

He was no longer looking at me to see if it caused me any pain, his head was sharply focused on what he was doing.

I was screaming his name, not noticing the person standing behind us.

My hands in his hair, pulling because of pleasure.

A tiny voice was screaming from somewhere.

"Nick! Nick! Nick! No! Stop!" it was yelling.

Fang had froze, looking up.

"DO. _NOT. _STOP!" I screamed.

My hips were arched, slightly rotating my hips, trying to goad him into doing more.

"Max, stop it," he whispered harshly.

I poked out my tongue, teasing him.

"Turn around," he said quietly.

Slowly I turned, the furious face of Lissa glaring heatedly back at me.

_Oh shit, _I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!!!

Max's POV

The red haired wonder was standing right in front of us. Face a mess, her cheeks were a flaming red color.

I tried to cover myself with the nearest pillow, but it was too small, so I opted to just covering my vagina.

"H- hey there Lissa," Fang stuttered.

Her eyes were flicking from me to Fang. Back and forth.

I looked at Fang, he was pale, and he was trying to swallow, gulping for air.

"Nick, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lissa yelled.

We were both too shocked, her and me both all knew what we were just doing.

"WHY ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH YOUR _SISTER_," Lissa screamed.

A pair of heavy footsteps ran up the stairs, s second later, another redhead that looked older that Lissa walked.

"Oh dear," she said. And passed out.

I saw Lissa glance behind her, and she promptly ignored what I think was her mother.

"Nick, I go crazy searching for you, only to find you doing your sister?" she asked.

Tears were threatening to spill out of her ears, and I almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._

I inched behind Fang, shielding Lissa's gaze from me.

"What about what we had? The kisses that you gave me, were you pretending you were kissing Max?" she cried.

"Yeah Lissa, what we _had,_ I told you that we were broken up," Fang said.

"But you didn't mean that right? That was just something you said to make me mad right?" she whispered.

I knew this was hard for Fang. He hated when girls started crying.

I reached around Fang to try and get my underwear, but Lissa's head snapped toward me.

"And _you" _she yelled.

I froze, this was bad.

"You little whore! You had sex with my boyfriend, and you knew it! I heard you from all the way downstairs screaming his name, you probably pushed him into it!" she cried.

I guiltily looked at the floor.

"Lissa, don't blame it on her, it was my fault." Fang said.

Lissa was quivering from head to toe, she looked half mad half sad.

"You're freakin' siblings! That's incest!" she said.

"We're adopted," Fang said.

In two strides she was up close to Fang, her head only reached up to is chin.

"You. Will. _Pay."_ She whispered.

I think I almost shit myself.

Thanx all I guys for reviwing!!1 made me feel warm inside!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay peoples, question time!!!

Where are they? In a house, it really doesn't matter where

How did Lissa find them? It says she was looking all over for them

Why did Lissa hear Max screaming Fang fang fang! I don't know, go with the flow

Why are the kiddies _not_ scarred for life? They were outside playing tag

Why was Lissa's mom there? Lissa can't drive, so her mom did, when she heard Lissa yelling she came to her rescue

Why did Lissa not see their wings? Remember the position? Max was on her back, can't see wings, fang was facing the doorway, so his wings were in front of him

Where the hell is Iggy in all of this? Locked in his room watching porn and masturbating, but don't worry, his part is coming soon!

Okay, I know I shouldn't be telling ya'll this but my friend had a t-shirt that said: I only go to school for the girls.

But he crossed out girls in red marker and put boys, yes, he is gay. Him and me were cracking up.

We were playing four way volleyball, and people were screaming and telling trying to get the balls so we didn't let the other team get points, it was pure madness, me and my friends were running around yelling "It's raining Balls of Fury!" it was funny.

Chapter 14!!!

Lissa left the room in a huff, leaving the room with her disgustingly sweet perfume.

I heard a deep rumble, Fang was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I pouted.

"You look so cute when you're naked," he commented.

My face flushed, and I bit my lip.

He was pulling on a pair of black jeans, and a white and black t-shirt.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"To give Lissa back her mom," Fang answered.

I glanced at the floor and was surprised to see Lissa's mom lying unconscious on the floor.

"She just left her there?" I exclaimed.

Fang shrugged.

He put his hands under the woman's arms and dragged her to the doorway, a few minutes later he was back.

"She woke up halfway to the car, then she and Lissa left," Fang said.

I sighed; I had my pants about halfway to my knees when a very strong pair of hands stopped me.

"What?" I said.

"We _are_ all sweaty, wanna take a shower?" he asked.

I grinned, yanked off my pants and raced to the bathroom


	15. Chapter 15

Yay!!! I just finished Christmas shopping, it was pure hell. Ppl were rushing everywhere trying to buy presents!!! I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!

Chapter 15!!!

I raced into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, and then I heard a hard thump and Fang burst into the room.

His cheeks were flushed and his shirt was already off, exposing his abs.

I stepped into the tub, turning on the faucet.

I pushed it full blast till the tub was all the way full.

I grinned up at Fang, who was holding a box of something.

"What do you have there?" I asked mischievously.

"Bubbles," he said.

He turned the box under the running faucet, bubbles popped up at the surface.

He dumped the whole contents in.

"Fang! That's a lot of bubbles!" I exclaimed.

He just grinned at me, and I shrugged.

Soon, the bubbles were spilling over the corners.

I lightly stepped inside, and Fang freaking jumped in.

There were so many bubbles I was up to my neck in them.

I giggled and he came over to sit next to me.

My hands went down to wear I knew his penis was, I touched it lightly, and he gave a contented sigh.

My hands encircled his hard penis and I gave a gentle yank, he looked at me longingly.

I gave him a small smile and I got up out of the tub.

My body was wet and my nipples were hard, soap was covering some parts of my body, but not the important parts.

I saw Fang looking at my body, from my toes to my head.

I slowly lowered myself on top of him, but not so that he was inside me.

I could feel his hardness against my clit, and by the pounding I knew he wanted me.

I lightly kissed his lips and then harder, my tongue licking his lips.

He opened his mouth and my tongue traveled all around his mouth.

His hands were cupped around my breasts, and with his thumb pointer he played with my tits.

"Fang you're doing it again," I murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"Going easy on me," I answered.

"Fine then, you know what I want to try?" he said, infuriated.

"What?" I asked.

"My cock in your ass, now," he demanded.

"That sounds more like it," I smirked.

We got out of the tub and walked into his bedroom.

I got on my hands and knees, making Fang waver a bit.

"Come on boy," I pushed.

He got on his knees on the bed, his penis right near my asshole.

Slowly he stuck it in, it was tight but he fit.

He put his hands on my back, slowly taking it out, then putting it back in.

"I-It's moist and slippery," he murmured.

A small smile hinted at my mouth.

He did it faster and harder, really pumping me.

I was trying hard not to scream, it felt so good.

He seemed to sense this, because he said.

"Max, scream all you want, Iggy and the kids are outside," he said.

I let a moan/squeal, and Fang loved it.

We were both sweaty, and every time Fang put his hands on my back it would slide off.

Finally he just decided to huddle over me, I could feel his hot body pressed against mine.

He was shaking with the effort not to collapse.

"I'm going to cum," he moaned in my ear.

"Do it," I rasped.

That's when I felt it, his cum exploding inside me.

It was warm and wet, it shot up my ass, it was so much most of it spilled it.

I balled my hands into fists on the sheets, gritting my teeth.

Fang was groaning. "I c- ca- cant stop," he said.

Finally the feeling stopped, and that was when Fang collapsed.

He just gave out, his body hitting mine.

For a few moments I was being squished underneath him, then he took a few deep breaths and rolled off me, he was still inside of me.

He pulled out, then I heard his breathing slow down.

Fang was asleep.

I kissed his temple and his eyes opened a crack.

"Sorry for holding out on you Max," he said.

"It's okay," I reassured ,"You did fine, just fine."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!!!

Max's POV

I woke to the sun streaming in through the dark blue curtains. I was pushed up against Fang's body, his arm curled around my waist.

For a few seconds a forgot where I was and why I was in Fang's room, then it all came rushing back to me.

A hot blush rushed up my face.

Fang and me were naked in his bed.

I could feel his penis on my back, and it made me feel weird.

I lightly pushed out of bed and plucked Fang's arm from around me.

I found my clothes thrown on the floor and quietly put them on.

I walked to the door and slowly turned the doorknob, trying not to make any noise.

A pair of strong arm's wrapped around my waist and a deep voice said in my ear "And where do you think you're going?"

I bit my lip and let go of the doorknob.

"Breakfast," I said quietly.

"Can we talk in bed for a little while?" Fang asked.

I shrugged, and Fang led me to his bed.

He lay on his bed sideways and I shyly sat beside him.

"Soooooo," he started.

He was naked and a light cover was barely covering his waist. His fist was used to prop up his head.

I looked down and blushed,

"Why so tense Max?" he smirked.

He had the nerve to tease me!

"Dunno," I mumbled.

"Hey Max, do you want to talk about what's happened these past couple days?" he asked, his voice was serious now.

"Not really," I answered.

"Well I want to," he said.

I shrugged.

"What we did just felt right, not just the sex, but you telling me that you loved me, and I don't have to worry about going easy on you from now on, a-," he said, but I cut him off.

"_FROM NOW ON!?_What is that supposed to mean Fang? Are you _expecting _for me to do this again?" I shouted.

I had risen off the bed and was facing Fang. He had a shocked face.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," he said.

"Fang! No! That was a one-time thing! We were both horny teenagers!" I exclaimed.

He had a frustrated look on his face, and I sat on the bed next to him.

"Fang, I really don't know what happened, I'm so confused," I said, frustrated.

Quietly he got off the bed, and I thought he was going to leave.

But instead he came and put his arms around my waist, his head tiredly on my shoulder.

"Fang-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Max, lemme tell you something, I gave my all to you, I sweat like crazy, practically collapsed, but it just felt right? Do you know what I mean? It just felt like I was on top of everything! Didn't you feel that too?" he asked.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"So even if there was a tiny speck of a chance, one star in the universe, don't you think we should give it a chance?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"We could give it a try, please Max?" he begged.

"Fine," I said.

He lightly kissed my neck and his hands were halfway up my shirt, but I halted his actions.

"Magic words?" I teased.

"I love you," Fang murmured.

"Perfect," I sighed.


	17. Authors Note

Hey you guys, I'm really sorry but I probably won't be posting till Wednesday. This is my uncle's computer and he is really high tech about how to look at the history and see what people have been up to on his computer. So yeah, I will be posting another story, just a thought that came into my head while I was on the toilet taking a dump


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17!!!

He teased me for a bit but we didn't have sex. I was so hungry, having sex for three days straight can do that to you.

We got dressed and Fang and I, hand in hand, made our way downstairs.

Of course at the bottom of the stairs, we let go. Not ready to tell the flock about that part of our relationship.

I walked into the kitchen expecting Iggy to be making breakfast, but only to find the kids staring at the stove.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"Iggy's not cooking breakfast," they replied.

"Well I can see that, why not?" I asked.

They shrugged and I took out cereal and milk out of the fridge for them to eat, for some reason the sight of cereal made me queasy.

I just had a cup of milk and then I went to go investigate what was going on with Iggy.

I softly knocked on the door, only to be met with a grunt.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"I don't know Max, _can_ you come in?" Iggy snapped. **AN: that's something my friend always does, you have to say 'May I…'**

"What is your problem?" I said.

I was about to leave when Iggy's door flew open, an icy cold glare my way.

"Come in," he said darkly. I walked into his room, which was a green and brown color.

It was warm in there and Iggy was slick with sweat.

_Oh my God_, I thought.

The sharp intake of breath caught Iggy's attention, and a small smirk spread across his face.

"You felt it too, huh?" he asked. I only nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No need, I already got someone to take care of that for me," he replied.

_What?_ I thought. It was then that I noticed the girl in Iggy's bed.

She was breathing hard. Her eyes were barely open, but she was awake. She was listening to her ipod. I glanced at the screen and saw she was listening to Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects.

She had shoulder length brown hair and sly green looking eyes, her cheeks were flushed and she was naked, only Iggy's blue green pillow to cover her vagina, the sheet was thrown carelessly on the floor.

I saw Iggy grinning at her proudly.

"IGGY?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS? THIS IS TERRIBLE!" I exclaimed.

Iggy's grin slid off his face, and he pushed his eyebrows together.

"Calm down Max, its not that big a deal," he said.

"NOT THAT BIG A DEAL? She knows about your wings Iggy!" I argued.

"Max, do you know how hard it was? I almost crept in your bed and freakin _raped_ you!" he yelled.

That made me stop, "How did you two meet?" I sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter

Chapter?

My hands itched on the keyboard; my self-taught piano lessons were not going well today. My body felt like it was waiting for something, but I just wasn't sure what. Finally I gave up; I wanted to learn how to play Complicated by Avril Lavigne today. I walked into the kitchen, counting the steps. When I reached the cupboard I opened it and took out a glass cup, suddenly I heard a tiny breath let out.

I clumsily dropped the cup and it shattered into what sounded like a billion pieces. "Like EHMAGAWSH!" said Nudge.

I glared in her direction, this was her fault.

She tried to walk towards me but stepped on a piece of glass, she cursed and for some reason I smiled.

"I'll get the bandages," I muttered.

I quickly retrieved them from the top of the refrigerator and walked back to Nudge, she was still on the ground whimpering.

I squatted down next to her.

"Gimme your foot," I said, hand outstretched.

She obediently put her foot in my hand, and I traced my hand under her foot, it was a small piece of glass but it had gotten in the tenderest part of the human foot.

I carefully removed it and put antiseptic on the wound.

When the cold liquid hit her foot she took in a sharp breath, and my eyebrows arched.

I loved the way her breath was slow and even, yet hard and labored,

_Wait, what am I thinking?_

I reached for a Band-Aid and stuck it on her foot slowly, when I was done I slowly and tenderly kissed her foot, all the up to the base of her knee.

"GODS IGGY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nudge screamed.

I flung her foot away and a red blush spread across my cheeks.

"Oh gods Nudge I'm sorry, so so so sorry, please don't tell anyone," I whimpered.

"I-," Nudge began. But I rushed out the door before she could finish, clumsily stuffing my feet in shoes.

4 hours later.

_Damn, _I thought, _I was lost._

_Why had I done that? _

_God, I'm such a friggin pervert!_

_Max is gonna kick my butt for doing that to Nudge!_

I walked aimlessly through the streets, kicking at random objects, finding a random door I walked and instantly a cold blast of air hit me in the face.

I walked, not knowing if this was even a store.

I hit a pillar and slumped to the ground, putting my head in my hands.

Ten minutes later I was hit by a dusty broom and a leering voice said, "Move out the way boy, cant you tell a girl's trying to sweep?"

Slowly I stood up; I did not appreciate this person calling me 'boy'.

"Some girl, sound like a friggin guy to me," I snapped.

"Don't you see the pink bow assface?" she said.

"Blind," I said.

"Suuurrreee," she said.

"I practically just raped my sister, do you _really_ wanna mess with me?" I heatedly asked.

"Liar," she scoffed.

"And you say that because,?" I asked.

"Because you said the word 'practically' which means you didn't" she explained.

"Whatever," I said, walking away.

But I accidentally tripped on her broom and started to fall, I grabbed onto her shirt for support but that was no use.

I fell into this dank room with no lights, and I heard a low moan beside me.

Instantly I froze, I was getting weird again.

"What the fuck is your problem? You freakin ripped my shirt and I'm not even wearing a bra on today!" she yelled.

_Oh god, she's partially naked?!_

I faced away from her, breathing speeding up.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

She put a hand on my shoulder and I slapped it off.

"You are such a little bitch you know that?" she yelled.

She was in a sitting position, knees up to her chest and her arms around her legs.

"Damn I'm cold," she muttered.

I slipped my shirt off, handing it to her, but she didn't take it.

"You have wings?" she rasped.

_Oh crap, _I thought.

But the damage was already done.

"Cool," she said.

I blinked, thinking I was not hearing her correctly.

"Can I feel?" she asked.

I nodded and she came around to my back, hands resting lightly on my shoulders.

She started at the base and gently caressed the redish feathers

I could feel her breasts on my back; they were hard because it was so cold.

She had the softest fingers; her hands circled around my waist and hugged my midsection.

Head resting on my neck, she asked, "Why are you so afraid?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"When I touch you, your muscles tighten, and your back contracts, you get small and you try to act like your not there, as if people have violated you," she answered quietly.

"Long story," was all I said.

"Your hard," she said.

I flinched, a red blush sweeping my cheeks.

While she was talking she had undone my pants, feeling me.

"You came here because you were confused right?" she said.

"Mhm"

Her hand was underneath my underwear, stroking me with her fingers.

She licked my neck, nibbling my ear.

I felt a sticky substance spread across my legs and onto her fingers, she slowly took her hand out of my pants.

There was white stuff dripping from her hand.

"I must have forgotten to dry off after my shower," I gasped.

"Don't lie, water doesn't stick like this," she said.

My body was hot, that little pleasure wasn't doing the job.

"More," I said.

She grinned, and she came to my front.

"Spread your legs," I ordered.

"Hell no, I don't even know you, you'll have to settle for a titfuck instead," she said.

So instead I ended up spreading _my _legs, pants flung on the floor.

I rubbed her breasts and her nipples were hard, she put them around my dick.

_Wow, _I thought.

Her breasts were soft and warm, they were gently massaging my dick.

She rubbed them and then put her mouth around the tip, that's when I was about to cum.

"You better move if you don't want my juice in your mouth," I said.

But she didn't, she kept on sucking.

I groaned, and my penis felt like it was going to explode.

Finally I spilled out into her mouth, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she purred in the back of her throat.

She swallowed all of my cum, not even letting an inch spill out

Then she let me go, licking all around my penis.

I pulled my pants up, when someone opened the door and light spilled out.

I heard her clumsily put on my shirt.

"I thought I heard noises down here! You crazy kids, get back to work!" a deep voice said.

"Um, I still have a few hours of work, you want to help?" she asked.

I shrugged, might as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So what do you sell?" I asked.

"Candy," She replied.

That explained the sweet smell in the air.

The next hour passed relatively fast. Her taking orders, and me getting the candy.

AN: I don't know the girl's name so I'll just call her Rose, it would be awkward to let her have sex with him and then he knows her name.

"What would you like?" Rose said, she was taking orders from a family.

That's when I got a great idea.

I knelt down behind the counter next to Rose's skirt, and I delicately lifted it up.

Above I heard Rose suck in a breath.

I pulled down her panties to her knees, exposing her.

Rose was helpless, taking orders from a huge family.

I felt her clit, sliding my finger in, I rubbed her back and forth, until she started getting wet.

Then two of my fingers slid, stroking her, she was so soft and wet down there.

It must have been a lot of candy, because she was still taking the people's orders, I grinned.

With two hands I spread her vaginal walls apart.

Then, I let my tongue go in, I licked and licked; her knees were starting to give way.

Suddenly, her hand was on my head, pushing me to go deeper.

.The only support to keep her from passing was her hand on my head.

She was drenching wet, her hand covered her vagina, stopping my actions.

"Now my _assistant _will go and get your orders," Rose said breathily.

I stood up, swallowing her juice, but my hand was still shoved between her legs.

"Just _wait _for one _second_," I said, and with each emphasis on the word I shoved my hand harder and harder between her legs.

Rose was trying hard not to moan.

I got the candy and gave it to the family.

I shoved my hand back in between her legs.

The family was getting out the money, and the purse ripped, spilling the money all over the floor, and it was all in quarters, and they had to pay about 56, do the math.

I grinned into her hair, feeling her body tense up, realizing how much time this was going to take, and all the things I could do to her.

"Cum for me babe," I whispered, nibbling her ear.

But she still had some dignity, and she held on.

So I shoved it in deeper, licking her neck.

Her face got red and she moaned, "Aaaaaghhhh,"she sighed.

The wetness spread all the way to my wrist, some even dropped on the floor, her eyes were a little crossed, cheeks flushing.

The family _finally _got all their money together, and handed the money over to me.

Rose was looked like something had totally blown her mind, which in a way it had.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(1 week later)

Max's POV

Iggy and me were riding the train, we had an appointment to go dye Iggy's hair; apparently brunette was 'in'.

Things between me and Fang hadn't been going so well, we hadn't done it since that last time, I don't know if it was because he didn't see me as attractive or what, and I was too shy to ask.

So I had found new ways to please myself.

Iggy's POV

Man! This was going to be so cool! My hair was going to look awesome!

I was grinning like crazy because Max had agreed to let me dye my hair.

All of a sudden, the train jolted and I pitched forward, my legs accidentally going in between Max's legs.

I felt a small vibration, and then my leg started to slip.

_Max was wearing a v- vibrator?_

I quickly removed my leg.

Max's face turned pink, when she realized that I had felt it, my movement had jammed it in farther in and I felt her getting even wetter.

Without saying a word, she slowly unzipped my pants; she was surprised I was even letting her.

I gasped, this was so un-max-like, and she must really have been deprived.

People jamming in the bus pushed us into a corner, and I couldn't move.

She stroked me with her long, delicate fingers, and I barely suppressed a moan.

"Please put it up my ass," Max whimpered.

I wasn't sure this was okay, but Max was our leader, okay that was a lame excuse.

"People are going to see us," I said.

"No they won't, I'm wearing a skirt" Max said.

She turned around, lowering her panties.

I carefully put my hands between her legs, I could feel the puckered hole, and further down I felt the vibrator.

_Might as well, _I thought.

I jammed my cock up her ass, feeling her suck in a swift breath.

I looked around; to make sure nobody noticed anything.

Max was pushed up against the side of the train, gasping.

"Max, please don't scream when I do this," I begged.

My cock didn't go all the way in, so I used Max's socks as support and jammed it in further.

AN: Max is kind of wearing a Japanese school outfit, with short skirts and high socks to about her mid-thigh. So that's why Iggy is able to hold on to the front of her socks and kind of get it in further.

I slid in and out her, but she didn't make a sound, except for the weird purring in the back of her throat.

The feeling was incredible; it was soft and wet inside, and so tight. I let a tiny moan escape my mouth, making Max shiver with delight.

I let go of her socks, and my hand traveled up her thin t-shirt, finding the clasp of her bra.

I swiftly undid it, hearing her sigh.

I started massaging her breasts with my two hands, squeezing them and pinching the nipples.

They were so rock hard.

"Ig, the vibrator is slipping out!" Max hissed.

_What am I supposed to do? _I frantically thought.

I let go of her breasts and put my hand over her wet slit.

'This may feel weird," I warned.

Max's POV

Iggy put his hand over my slit.

He held the slippery vibrator and _jammed_ it back inside of me, making my knees give way.

It was hitting the end of my pussy, the feeling was awesome.

I leaned into it more, enjoying the feeling of two things up both of my holes.

That's when I reached my climax.

My cum squirted all over his hand, making me blush.

It was dripping all over the floor.

He was twisting and cramming the vibrator back inside of me, while still pumping in and out, making me cum even more.

All of a sudden he stopped, and I whimpered.

Then he exploded inside my ass.

I don't think he even realized it, but he was shoving the vibrator so deep to keep himself from screaming.

The feeling of one let alone two was enough to make me go over the edge.

I threw my head back and was about to scream but Iggy's one free hand covered my mouth. My pussy was throbbing; never had it felt this much pleasure at one time.

I was sliding to the floor, but Iggy regained some strength and pulled me back up, using the vibrator in my pussy, hitting my spot.

Finally he stopped, leaning against the wall next to me.

He was sweating, breathing so hard.

There was white cum running all the way down my legs. I cleaned myself up as best I could with some napkins from my bag, doing this all in complete silence.

Iggy zipped himself up.

_What just happened? _I thought.

"Hey, do you just want to skip the hair thing and just go home?" Iggy said.

"Yeah, I think that would be best," I whispered.

AN: sorry guyz that I haven't posted in a while, been mad busy, I've posted like three chappies, and not a lot of ppl r even reviewing  plz r&r after u read.

And also, this chappie was dedicated to Marshi because she wanted some MaxIggy, hope u enjoyed it


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Max's POV

Iggy and I were heading home in a taxi.

I squeezed his arm and whispered, "Please don't tell Fang about this."

"I won't," Iggy said.

_Iggy's POV_

But inside I was sick, how could I have done that to Max?

And Fang, he would be furious if he found out.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, trying to deny the feeling that was bubbling in my mind.

It had felt wonderful, he felt horrible even thinking about it.

But it wasn't his fault, was it?

She had told him to do it1

He was suffering in silence.

Max's POV

The taxi finally stopped outside of our house.

I opened the door and got out, Iggy following.

I took out my keys and opened the door, smelling someone baking something sweet.

Iggy tromped up the stairs, a few seconds later I heard him slam his door.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Fang making monkey bread.

AN: monkey bread is like this doughy pastry that u saturate with like some REALLY sweet syrup and then u bake it, I almost had a heart attack when I first tasted it

"Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself," he replied.

He smiled and came over, caring a piece of monkey bread on a fork.

"Wanna taste?" he asked, handing the fork over to me.

"No thanks," I replied.

He sat in a chair and I slyly sat on his lap.

"You love me right Fang?" I asked.

"Of course,"

"You still find me attractive?"

"Absolutely"

"How come we haven't had sex?" I plodded.

His face turned red.

"I c-can't," he muttered.

I was furious, "You mean you _won't,_" I growled.

"Max you don't understand!' Fang exclaimed.

I got up and stormed out the door, only Fang grabbed my hand.

I tried to hit him in the chest but his hand caught it.

"_Don't _walk away from me," Fang said.

He slammed me to the wall, making me groan.

He crushed his lips to mine, and my hands instantly went through his thick, dark hair.

We slid to the floor, him groping and straddling me.

I opened my eyes and saw Fang towering over me, looking like a dominant king.

He didn't even try and please me; he pulled down my skirt and my underwear down with it.

I was shaking, this was starting to scare me a little, but it was thrilling at the same time.

His pants were already down to his knees.

"How does it feel to be doing it on the kitchen floor?" he whispered in my ear, then licking my neck.

"On the count of three I'm gonna stick it in okay?" Fang said.

"Fang! I thou-!" I whined but was cut off.

I thought he was kidding; he had shoved it inside, his way of a joke.

He looked at my surprised expression, and said, "It says in the book when a boy goes through the heat his dick gets bigger, how do you like me now?"

My back was arched off the ground, and it felt like I was still a virgin.

I rocked my hips to stop the searing pain, it ached so badly.

But at the same time I loved it.

_He had waited all this time just to show me this? _I thought.

I felt so so so bad for cheating on him, and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Oh gods Max I'm sorry! I'll stop if it hurts that bad," he said, but I smiled.

"Ha! Just kidding, I made myself cry, fooled ya!" I said, but my voice quavered.

That night we fucked and fucked and fucked, until I was no longer sad anymore. A girl makes mistakes, and sometimes its best to keep things hidden in the dark, or else people get hurt.

THE END

AN: going 2 make a sequel now, but I'm going 2 update on becoming the lion, my next chappie is when they're grown up and have kids, and they're maybe a little twilight, not sure yet


	23. Not a chappie, MLRT

My Little Rage Time

My Little Rage Time

Ok, now this really pisses me off, and it's not you guys.

One day my Internet didn't work and I was freaking out because my mom is always complaining that I'll clog up her internet.

Well SHE took out the Internet cord.

So I finally figured out that you had to put some cord somewhere because I thought it had fallen out.

Then today she HIDES it but I found it.

Don't you hate it when parents think you're totally incapable?

She deleted my account with all of my stories.

And she's saying that I watch porn(which I ttly do)

But I think she's just taking a shot in the dark.

I stutter when I lie, so I have to work on that.

I checked out this book called," HOW TO STOP THAT STUTTER!!"

And I'm not sure if that is working or not.

Thank u 4 listening :


End file.
